Mirrors
by Constantinest
Summary: Aku tampan, kaya, sempurna. Tak ada yg dapat menyaingiku.Namun,semuanya berubah ketika cermin itu datang.Ia tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang paling jahat dan senyuman kemenangannya. Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dariku, sementara tangan kanannya masih mencekikku. Sebuah belati emas milikku berada manis dalam cengkraman tangan kirinya.Dan—Warning inside. For SUSPENE DAY ;D. Naruto POV


Mata biru cerahku membelalak. Tanganku menahan cengkraman tangannya yang berada dileherku. Senyuman liar tersungging diwajahnya. Air liurnya perlahan menetes seakan menginginkanku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau takut padaku?" tanya dengan nada sadis. Suara begitu menakutkan sementara tangannya berada dileherku mencekikku. Kedua tanganku masih berusaha untuk menahannya agar tak terlalu keras. Namun, sia-sia. Tenaganya begitu kuat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan mata biruku. Mata merahnya menunjukan kebencian terhadapku.

"Aku membencimu," ucapnya mepererat cekikannya dan aku meronta-ronta tak bisa benafas. Tubuhku terlalu lelah, darah mulai menetes keluar di bagian kakiku membuat aku tak bisa menendanganya atau apa. Luka menganga itu cukup mengangguku dan sungguh membuatku tak berdaya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang paling jahat dan senyuman kemenangannya. Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dariku, sementara tangan kanannya masih mencekikku. Sebuah belati emas milikku berada manis dalam cengkraman tangan kirinya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. "Tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto," ucapnya menusukan belati itu dan—

O

0

O

0

**Mirrors**

**Disclamer : Masashi klsimoto.**

**Constantinest.**

**Warning : Character Death, Gore, Bloddy, etc. For Suspene Day**

**O**

**0**

**O**

**0**

Mata kelabuku memandang cermin dihadapanku. Wajahku tampan, itu sudah pasti. Dengan rambut kuningku yang cerah, mata biruku yang mampu untuk membuat semua orang merasa santai denganku. Kulitku yang agak kecoklatan membuat diriku semakin sensual dimata wanita. Tubuh berotot dan tinggi yang membuat semua wanita takluk denganku. Aku sempurna, bukan?

Pria kaya raya yang banyak dikagumi oleh banyak kaum hawa. Dengan postur tubuhku yang sempurna. Apa yang dapat membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut kepadaku?

Seolah tuhan begitu baik padaku, memberikan semua kesempurnaan ini. Wajah tampan, harta melimpah. Semuanya, begitu indah.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Aku membuka mataku, mengedarkan padanganku kesegala kamarku yang berantakan. Wanita dengan rambut pink masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjangku. Oh, iya. Aku lupa, percintaanku dengannya yang manis.

Seperti inilah aku. Semua wanita berlomba-lomba untuk bisa tidur dikamarku. Termasuk sang wanita dengan rambut pink yang sedang tertidur nyenyak diranjangku. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Berdiri, mengambil handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahku.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya perlahan. Aku berdecak kesal. "Apa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali? Apa kau tak menikmati permainan kita semalam?" tanyanya berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengucek matanya perlahan. Aku masih berjalan tak peduli dengannya masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan merapikan tubuhku.

Serasa sudah siap dan segar. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah tangan mungil mendekapku dari belakang. Aku tak perlu repot-repot menoleh, pasti wanita jalang itu.

"Naruto-kun," ucapnya manja.

"Sakura. Bisakah kau hentikan? Kau membuatku muak," seruku melepaskan tangannya dari pinggulku dengan kasar. Berjalan kelemari tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya darinya.

"Naruto-kun. Apakah kau marah kepadaku, karena permainan yang semalam?" tanyanya memandangku memelas. Aku mendengus, memandang mata hijaunya. Seringai muncul diwajahku.

"Tentu tidak, Sakura chan. Aku hanya malas saja, aku puas dengan permainan semalam. Lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucapku sinis, berbalik badan dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang pas untuku.

Air matanya mulai menetes dari matanya yang indah. Namun, bagiku itu hanyalah sampah, tak berharga. Ia berlari dan menangis. Keluar dari kamarku dengan segera.

Aku mendengus dan memperhatikan wajahku dicermin. Entah mengapa, aku suka melihat diriku dicermin. Cermin itu menampilkan wajahku yang tampan dan itu membuatku bahagia.

Aneh, memang. Sebuah perasaan senang tersendiri ketika aku melihat wajahku yang tampan. Merapikan rambut kuningku. Dan menatap kembali sambil memuja wajahku yang sempurna.

Aku memang sempurna. Namun, kesempurnaan itu lenyap ketika aku keluar dari rumah ini.

Pria berambut kuning sepertiku hanya saja dengan umur yang lebih tua. Duduk di sofa favoritnya. Matanya tak peduli akan kedatanganku dan masih terus membaca koran itu terus menerus.

Toh, aku juga tak peduli. Berjalan santai keluar rumah tanpa menatapnya atau peduli.

Tanpa sarapan atau percakapan kecil antara keluarga. Keluarga Uzumaki yang terlalu kaya dan terlalu banyak memiliki tugas masing-masing. Itulah keluarga.

Aku hanya berbicara seperlunya saja dengan orang tuaku. Selebihnya aku lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan para wanita yang tergila-gila padaku. Pulang ke rumah atau tidak, mereka kan tak peduli.

Keluarga yang sungguh hancur.

Namun aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Berjalan santai keluar rumah dan memacu mobil merah Ferrari sport terbaru.

Yang penting aku bahagia, aku senang.

**-Xoxoxxoxoxo-**

**Be**rjalan dengan malas, sesekali menunjukan senyuman yang dapat membuat wanita meleleh. Semua orang memandangku, sebagai orang yang tersohor dan kaya raya. Para wanita itu sungguh tergila-gila kepadaku bahkan dengan hanya telunjuk aku bisa membawanya kekamarku.

Bercinta dengannya, lalu meninggalkannya ke-esokannya tanpa peduli akan tangisannya atau apa.

Pagi cerah, kulalui seperti biasa. Belajar di sekolah yang membosankan ini. Menunggu sampai batas waktu habis. Sesekali aku memperhatikan wajahku dicermin dan memujinya lagi.

Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan yang memandangku aneh atau apa, aku tak peduli. Hanya dengan melihat wajahku aku sudah bahagia. Gila. Ya, terlalu menuntut kesempurnaan akan tubuhku.

Tapi itu fakta. Menurutku tanpa mereka. Mereka tak mungkin peduli kepadaku. Jika aku tak memiliki wajah yang tampan, mana mungkin mereka tak peduli padaku .

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Entah mengapa aku sungguh malas dan ingin segera pulang. Menatap diriku dicermin favoritku. Aku mengenakan kacamata hitamku, mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingku. Melewati jalan yang bukan biasanya kulewati. Terdapat banyak orang yang menjual barang antik disini.

Aku sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana kalau aku mencari cermin. Cermin yang besar dan elegan dan membuat aku semakin puas memandang diriku.

Mata biruku membeku. Tubuhku juga, sebuah cermin dengan ukiran rubah dengan ekor sembilan berada dibagian atas kaca, sisinya terdapat kayu jati yang cukup kuat menopang sisinya serta kakinya. Cermin antik nan klasik membuatku sedikit bergidik senang. Entalah, sebuah rasa penasaran terhadap cermin itu membuatku berjalan mendekatinya.

Pria tua paruh baya. Sedang merapikan beberapa barang antik disebelahnya, namun hanya cermin itu yang dilewatinya. Entah mengapa, namun aku tak peduli.

Cermin itu sungguh hebat. Aku belum pernah melihat cermin yang begitu indah itu. Seolah kayu jati yang telah berumur ratusan tahun itu menopang kokoh kaca cermin itu. Bukan Cuma itu yang membuatku kagum. Sebuah ukiran rubah ekor sembilan yang mempesona membuatku terkagum-kagum akan cermin ini.

Aku diam berhenti menatap cermin itu. Memperhatikan kaca yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Bayanganku muncul dicermin itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Aku sungguh tampan dan itu membuatku gembira. Entalah sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat bayangan diriku. Bayangan itu seolah memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat aku tak bisa berhenti memandang itu terus menerus.

Sebuah tepukan dibahuku menyadarkanku. Pak tua dengan wajah menyeramkan. Keriput-keriput mulai menjalar diwajahnya yang telah dimakan usia.

"Jangan dekati cermin ini anak muda."

"Kenapa?" bentakku tak terima, cermin ini sungguh indah dan sungguh sayang kalau tak digunakan oleh orang yang tepat.

"Karena cermin ini berbahaya. Kau tak akan selamat olehnya," ucapnya menakutiku, namun aku tak peduli yang kuinginkan cermin ini.

"Berapa harganya,"

"Tak dijual," ucapnya berbalik badan.

"Kalau tak dijual mengapa kau memajangnya? Aku yakin pasti ada juga orang yang telah berminat kepada cermin ini, bukan?" tanyaku dengan pandangan serius.

Ia berbalik badan. "Kalau kau mau ambilah, gratis. Tapi jangan menyesal, aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ucapnya berbalik badan.

Aku menyeringai puas. "Trims," ucapku singkat dan menyuruh orang untuk mengangkat cermin itu dan mengenakan jasa angkut barang.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan aku mendapatkan cermin yang indah. Tanpa kusadari aku telah membawa petaka kepada diriku sendiri.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Cermin itu sungguh indah, membuatku terpesona olehnya. Tak bisa aku berhenti untuk tak melihatnya, semuanya begitu indah dicermin itu. Membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya bahkan sedikitpun.

Sedikit gila dibuatnya, aku terus memandangnya. Terus-menerus. Terkadang ibuku datang menyuruhku untuk makan. Ibuku memang baik kepadaku, hanya dia yang berada dirumah ini yang peduli kepadaku, kurasa pria dengan rambut yang sama denganku itu tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Bahkan dia tak pernah menganggapku ada.

Hingga kejadian itu terjadi.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam raven. Dengan model yang aneh menurutku, pantat ayam. Namun, wajahnya sungguh tampan dan cool. Semua penggemarku berpindah kepadanya hanya dalam sekejap. Semuannya, meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh aku muak kepadanya, dia telah merebut semuanya yang telah kumiliki. Semuanya.

Aku pulang dengan pandangan sayu. Berjalan gontai menuju kamarku. Cermin itu masih disana, mungkin dengan melihat cermin mungkin semua kesedihanku bakal hilang.

Pantulan diriku dicermin itu, sungguh buruk. Menyedihkan. Sungguh, wajahku acak-acakan. Mata biruku sayu, wajahku seolah telah berubah.

Aku menjerit tak terima. Membanting apapun yang berada didekatku. Mengeram tak terima dan putus asa. Karena dia, semua yang kuraih dengan susah payah akhirnya sirna. Aku menjerit menumpahkan semuanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Namun ini nyata.

Aku mengerang frustasi dengan wajahku. Wajahku sungguh menyedihkan, aku membencinya, membenci semua kesempurnaan yang jauh daripadaku. Sasuke. Aku membenci dia, sungguh.

Kurapikan tubuhku yang berantakan. Lalu, kupandang kembali cermin itu. Kali ini wajahku sedikit lebih baik, hanya saja kini tatapan mataku berubah menjadi merah.

Merah? Bola mataku berwarna biru. Namun, kenapa yang dicermin berwarna merah.

Memandangnya dengan tak percaya.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang. Suaranya begitu menakutkan membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika mendengarnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku namun tak ada orang satupun dikamar itu, hanya aku.

Dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Kutatap cermin dihadapan dengan ragu dan takut.

Wajahku berubah. Pantulan dicermin sungguh mengerikan. Wajahku seolah mengamuk, mataku berwarna merah. Tubuhku sekarang bergetar hebat karena pemandangan itu.

"K—kau siapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Aku dirimu, bukankah kau membenci dia? Aku bisa membantumu dengan cara membunuhnya dan membuat kau tenar kembali," ucapnya serak. Mataku membulat tak percaya,

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu, kalau kau mau." Ucapnya menawar sesuatu yang menarik untukku.

Senyuman mengembang diwajahku. Jika, sasuke mati. Aku bisa mendapatkan kembali semua.

"Aku setuju," seringai jahat muncul diwajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Bagus. Keluarkan aku," ucapnya senang.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tempelkan tanganmu di tanganku. Lalu tarik perlahan-lahan," ucapnya dan aku menurutinya.

Awalnya aku ragu itu berhasil atau tidak. Kudekatkan tanganku dicermin itu dan dia melakukan hal yang sama.

Aneh, jika cermin biasanya dingin. Kali ini rasanya hangat.

Bulu romanku berdiri ketika aku menarik perlahan tanganku dan tangan lain perlahan keluar.

Percaya, atau tidak. Aku bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Namun, tetap kulanjutkan. Senyuman paling jahatnya mulai muncul diwajahnya yang mengerikan.

Tubuhnya perlahan keluar dari kaca. Kakinya yang jenjang, badan yang penuh luka goresan perlahan keluar. Aku ngeri dibuatnya.

"Naruto," panggilnya senang. Mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku untuk berdiri. Namun, lututku lemas. Dia sungguh membuatku takut.

Aku berdiri, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mata merahnya seakan menusuk mata biruku menembus jantungku.

"Kau mau sasuke mati. Aku kuperlihatkan kepadamu," serunya senang.

Aku hanya meneguk ludah kasar ketika mendengarnya.

Aku masih tak percaya, kupengang lututku erat-erat, memeluk diriku sendiri. Tak percaya akan yang kulihat, sungguh menakutkan. Kulihat kembali banyangan dicermin itu.

Kosong, tak ada bayanganku dicermin itu. Kusentuh kembali cermin itu dingin, seperti cermin biasanya. Cermin ini aneh. Tanganku menekan kaca itu dan masuk. Masuk kedunia lain. Aku bergidik ngeri, menarik kembali tanganku.

Hampir satu jam, aku menunggu janjinya. Duduk bingung, antara ragu dan percaya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh membunuh Sasuke atau tidak?

Dia datang, menghempaskan tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa. Mataku semakin menatap ngeri ketika melihat siapa pemilik tubuh itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, luka tusukan dan darah mengalir seketika membasahi karpet kamarku.

Dia berjongkok. Sasuke belum mati ternyata. Setengah sadar. Namun, dirinya tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya diam memandangku ngeri. Monster itu berjongkok dihadapan sasuke. Mengeluarkan pisau belati yang sama denganku.

Menusuk tepat dibagian dada, menghancurkan tulang-tulang itu. Merobeknya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu, jantung. Jantung yang masih berdetak lemah. Memutuskan aliran jantung itu.

"Bolehkah aku?" tanyanya menatapku. Aku masih diam, memandang monster yang memiliki wajah sepertiku itu. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Dalam sekejap. Dia memasukan jantung itu dimulutnya, mengunyahnya hingga kecil-kecil. Darah menetes dimana-mana. Memakannya hingga lahap. Sungguh menjijikan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya," ucapku memberanikan diri.

Dia merapikan tubuhnya yang berantakan. "Aku Kyuubi, Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembarmu,"

"Aku senang kau membebaskanku. Sudah lama aku tak seperti ini," ucapnya senang.

"Kau dulu sudah pernah bebas?" tanyaku memandangnya.

"Ya. Namun, dia mengembalikanku lagi kecermin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku menyukai jantung manusia. Dia tak suka dan hendak mengembalikanku. Karena, aku terlalu berbahaya." Ucapnya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Lalu ia terdiam sesaat. Hingga perkataannya yang sadis membuatku diam sejenak.

"Dan aku harus membunuhmu. Agar aku bisa abadi disini dengan menyamar sebagai dirimu, lagipula kau tak mungkin memasukanku kembali ke cermin. Jika kau mati," ucapnya masih memegang pisau lipat itu.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku yang membuatmu keluar. Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku?" tanyaku berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Agar aku bisa menikmati dunia ini," ucapnya menodongkan pisau itu. Menghimpitku di tembok. Tersenyum sadis dan kemenangan. Tubuhnya begitu kuat. Aku tak bisa melawan dirinya.

"Well, naruto. Siap-siap menerima kematianmu," serunya senang.

"Ti—tidak," seruku menjerit. Mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia terjungkal mengamuk.

Aku berlari ke pojok ruangan. Mencari apapun yang kurasa kuat untuk melawannya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Suara serak tertawa keras. Membuatku ngeri pada saat mendengarnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan. Mata biruku membulat sempurna.

Tangan dengan kapak yang ia dapatkan entah darimana. Suara kapak terseret-seret, menambah kengerian yang terjadi. Tubuhku memucat, tak bisa berbicara bahkan bergerak. Diam membatu, seolah tersihir oleh kekuatannya.

Dia tersenyum puas. Kalau, aku tahu ini adalah akhir dari hidupku. Sungguh aku menyesal tak mendengarkan perkataan orang tua yang memberiku ini. Aku yakin kenapa dia tak mau aku menyimpannya. Karena, monster itu masih ada didalam cermin dan kini bersiap untuk membunuhku.

Cuaca diluar memang buruk, bahkan sangat buruk. Cuaca yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Langit diselimuti oleh awan-awan yang besar dan berwarna abu-abu. Seolah akan hujan lebat. Kutatap jendela, aneh. Tak ada orangpun yang kulihat.

"Naruto," suara seraknya memanggilku lagi. Aku menoleh kepadanya, mendapati dirinya disebelah mayat Sasuke.

"Ap—apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku bergetar hebat. Sungguh mayat itu masih tampan dan aku masih membencinya. Walaupun dia sudah meninggal.

Senyuman terjahat yang pernah kulihat muncul diwajahnya. Kakinya di atas wajah Sasuke, mengoyangkan sedikit kepala yang tak mungkin bergerak itu.

Detik berikutnya aku menyadari aku berhadapan dengan mahkluk yang tak berperasaan dan keji. Seumur hidupku.

Darah Sasuke mengalir deras. Ketika kaki kanannya menginjak wajah tampan itu. Berulang-ulang sampai tak berbentuk. Sungguh, kejam. Bahkan dia menghilangkan identitasnya sebagai Sasuke Uciha.

"Kau. Cu—CUKUP. KAU GILA," bentakku kepadanya. Dia menghentikan aksinya tersenyum singkat .

"Gila? Bukankah, ini yang kau mau? Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Naruto. Aku tahu, kau muak dengan wajah tampannya bukan?" tanyanya skakartis.

Aku terdiam, disisi lain aku setuju namun disisi lain itu kejam.

"Well, sekarang giliranmu," ucapnya berjalan mendekatiku. Posisiku, sungguh tidak bagus. Terhimpit di ujung ruangan. "Bodoh," rutukku dalam hati.

"Kau—Kau, tak mungkin melakukan itu padaku." bentakku ketakutan. Tubuhku bergetar. Walaupun wujudnya manusia namun aku tak yakin bahwa dia manusia.

"Kenapa tak mungkin?" ucapnya sadis. Menunjukan pisau yang belumuran darah itu. Matanya menusukku sehingga tak bisa bergerak, hanya dia membatu.

'Bodoh. Kenapa tubuhku, tak bisa bergerak?' tanyaku pada hati kecilku sendiri. Entah terlalu takut atau terlalu pasrah tak mampu menghadapi mahkluk ini.

'Bergerak, Naruto. Bergerak, Naruto.' Bentak sisi hatiku. Namun, seolah otakku membatu tak melakukan proses yang seharusnya. Hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dia mendekatiku, menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang belumuran darah merah. Menjijikan.

"Naruto. Kau sungguh baik, mau melepaskanku. Sebagai balas budi untukmu. Aku tak akan langsung membunuhmu. Melainkan membongkar isi perutmu," ucapnya sadis berbisik ditelingaku.

Perkataannya sungguh membiusku membuatku diam. Jantungku terus berdetak mendandakan bahwa itu bahaya. Namun, tubuhku tak bisa.

Apakah aku harus pasrah dan membiarkan tubuhku di rusak oleh pria ini?

Pisau itu entah mengapa terlihat biasa. Namun, sekarang terlihat begitu berbahaya. Pisau itu mulai mendekatkan ujungnya ke bola mataku yang indah."Matamu sungguh indah, Naruto."

Hanya diam dan bergetar. Aku membenci diriku yang pengecut. Bahkan, kematian sudah didepan mata aku masih tak bisa melawan.

Mati dengan cara tragis?

Tidak, aku Naruto. Sempurna. Aku tak mau mati secara tragis.

Tubuhku mulai bergerak. Pisau yang didepan mataku. Kuputar mengarahnya dan kutekan ke wajahnya. Membuat pipinya tertancap pisau itu sendiri. Berdiri segera mungkin tanpa mempedulikan jeritan-jeritan tak terimanya. Ia menjerit kesakitan, melepaskan pisaunya.

"Brengsek. Kau Naruto," jeritannya membahana seluruh ruangan. Namun, aku tak peduli. Membuka kamarku. Sebisa mungkin.

"Sial," ucapku ketika aku tak bisa membuka pintu itu. "Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, Naruto. Aku menguncinya," ucapnya parau. Menatapku dengan kesal.

Aku berpikir. Berpikir. Bagaimana bisa selamat dari orang gila ini. Terus berpikir. Tubuhnya mendekatiku. Wajahnya semakin bertambah buruk.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang terluka kepadaku. Darah menetes-netes dari luka pisaunya.

"Kau. Harus membayarnya, Naruto." Serunya kesal. Mencekikku dengan tangannya.

Aku meronta-ronta. Melawannya. Namun, nihil. Ia sungguh kuat. Ia mencekram leherku menaikan tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya pintu kamarku.

Bruaaakk. Dia meninju perutku dengan keras. Membuat darah keluar dari mulutku. "AAARRRGGGHHH," teriakku. Dia terus meninju berulang-ulang.

Aku merasakan perutku sudah hancur karenanya. Sakitnya sungguh luar biasa.

Dia melepaskan cekikannya. Tubuhku jatuh tersungkur. Darah menetes-netes dari mulutku keluar tanpa henti. Kurasa tubuhku mengalami pendarahan hebat pada bagian perutku.

Ugh, sakitnya sungguh. Aku memegang perutku mengulusnya sedikit. Sementara tanganku yang satunya memengang perutku, beharap sakit ini segera reda.

Mata merahnya menatapku tanpa belas kasihan malah memandangku dengan rasa senang di bibirnya. Mataku sayu, aku tahu tubuhku sudah tak kuat dan mungkin aku akan pingsan sekarang.

Pingsan pada waktu yang tak tepat. Kakinya berada di kepalaku. Menginjaknya dengan keras. Kepalaku terbentur dengan kerasnya lantai. Suaraku seolah lenyap. Saking sakitnya aku tak bisa merasakan kembali apa itu rasa sakit. Darah mengalir perlahan keluar dari kepala tengkorakku.

Sungguh dia adalah orang yang tak berperasaan. Membunuh orang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau sudah tamat, Naruto." Ucapnya senang menatapku yang lemah dan pasrah.

Mati sekarang? Apakah aku harus mati? Percuma selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna kalau aku mati mengenaskan. Aku tak mau.

Mengengam tanganku sekerasnya. Agar aku dapat merasakan ini mimpi atau tidak. Darah perlahan keluar dari kepalaku. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku harus keluar, bahkan dia harus mendapatkan rasa yang sama denganku.

Bangkit perlahan. Menopang tubuhku dengan tanganku sekuat tenaga.

"Kau rendah. Mahluk sepertimu seharusnya memang terkurung di cermin itu selamanya," ucapku. Berdiri memegang apapun didekatku untuk bisa berdiri. Dia tersenyum mengejek.

Mengepalkan tanganku.

BUAAAAAKKKK. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. Darah perlahan juga mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan separuh kesadaranku. Menaikinya dan memukulnya di bagian wajahnya terus menerus. Tak peduli bahkan tanganku sudah tak bisa memukul atau apa.

Dia meronta-ronta. Mendorongku dan aku terjungkal kebelakang membentur lantai yang keras.

Cleb..

Pisau itu menancap di kakiku. "Kau kelewatan, Naruto." Serunya marah. Sungguh marah, bahkan nadanya kini seperti mendesis bahaya.

Dia merobek kulit pahaku. Darah keluar dari pahaku. Aku dapat melihat daging merah segar bersama dengan tulang putih yang menyembul. Dia berdiri lalu menginjak kakiku berulang-ulang.

Kurasa kakiku patah. Darah terus mengucur tanpa henti seperti air. Bahkan luka itu menunjukan tulangku yang semakin muncul kepermukaan.

Aku menjerit. Namun, aku tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu. Dia menarik pisau itu dengan kasar. Menunjukannya kepadaku. "Matamu," ucapnya

Aku hanya diam pasrah. Akhir dari Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan. Dia mendekati tubuhnya dan aku meludah darah kewajahnya. Dia merasa terhina. Wajahnya berubah mengamuk kembali.

Mata biru cerahku membelalak. Tanganku yang lemah, menahan cengkraman tangannya yang berada dileherku. Senyuman liar tersungging diwajahnya. Air liurnya perlahan menetes seakan menginginkanku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau takut padaku?" tanya dengan nada sadis. Suara begitu menakutkan sementara tangannya berada dileherku mencekikku. Kedua tanganku masih berusaha untuk menahannya agar tak terlalu keras. Namun, sia-sia. Tenaganya begitu kuat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan mata biruku. Mata merahnya menunjukan kebencian terhadapku.

"Aku membencimu," ucapnya mepererat cekikannya dan aku meronta-ronta tak bisa benafas. Tubuhku terlalu lelah, darah mulai menetes keluar di bagian kakiku membuat aku tak bisa menendanganya atau apa. Luka menganga itu cukup mengangguku dan sungguh membuatku tak berdaya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang paling jahat dan senyuman kemenangannya. Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dariku, sementara tangan kanannya masih mencekikku. Sebuah belati emas milikku berada manis dalam cengkraman tangan kirinya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. "Tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto," ucapnya menusukan belati itu dan—

Pisau itu menusuk tepat di bagian jantungku. Darah segar keluar perlahan. Bajuku sudah basah karena darahku sendiri. Mataku terpejam, bibirku memucat kehabisan darah.

Mati dengan tragis. Ya, memang.

Jantungku bocor, tak bisa memompa darah dengan baik. Dia begitu menikmatinya. Aku tak mau dia tak merasakan penderitaanku.

Kyuubi berdiri dari tubuhku yang tak bisa bergerak. Berbalik dan tertawa kemenangan.

Tanganku bergetar. Mengambil pisau itu dari jantungku dan dengan sekuat tenaga ku tusuk kakinya lalu kurobek kulitnya. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Menoleh kearahku dan jatuh kebawah. Memengang kakinya dan menjerit bagaikan orang gila.

"Kau harus mati bersamaku. Aku tak peduli," menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Aku merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Kutusuk tangannya agar ia tak bisa melawan dan menjerit-terus menjerit. Menjerit pilu.

Duduk diatas tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Tersenyum kecil menatap matanya yang memandangku dengan bingung dan takut.

"Kau—Kau seharusnya mati," ucapnya protes.

"Memang. Namun, aku adalah orang yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Aku tak mau mati tanpamu, mari kita lanjutkan di alam sana," ucapku. Memegang pisau dengan kedua tanganku yang bergetar.

"I—ini, yang terakhir. Kubunuh kau," ucapku memengang pisau itu dan menusuk jantungnya berulang-ulang terus menerus sampai dia berhenti menjerit.

Dia tewas. Ditanganku. Namun, waktuku tak lama. Aku juga sudah mati, seharusnya. Melepaskan pisau itu dan tubuhku rebah di sampingnya.

Aku bisa mati tenang sekarang.

Mataku terpejam. Mencoba merasakan betapa tenangnya. Aku menyadari satu hal.

Manusia tak sempurna, dan kalau aku bisa memperbaiki ini. Aku mau menjadi orang normal dan tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan wajahku.

Semuanya begitu tenang.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Mata biru itu terbuka. Tubuhku segera bangkit, duduk diranjangku. Tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Menatap sekelilingku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kamarku masih rapi. Tak ada noda darah atau apa. Semuanya bersih, menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto," suara lembut wanita yang kuketahui adalah ibuku. "Mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Apa kau tak mau berangkat sekolah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergema.

Senyuman terukir dari wajahku. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi?

Aku berdiri di ranjangku melonjak kegirangan. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. Kulihat cermin itu tak berada disana.

"Kurasa aku hanya bermimpi yang terlalu berlebihan," pikirku singkat. Dan segera aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mengenakan seragam sekolahku dan berhambur keluar.

"Pagi Mom, Dad." Ucapku senang memeluk ibuku lalu ayahku. Aku tak peduli. Aku merasakan aku menjadi orang yang baru tak peduli akan semuanya lagi.

Tin.. tong.

"Kiriman paket, buat tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan segera aku keluar rumah. Menandatangani l kertas, bukti tanda terima.

"Aneh, tak ada nama pengirimnya," ucapku dan orang itu hanya mengeleng tak tahu.

"Turunkan," ucapnya kepada orang. Sebuah barang besar dan ditutupi kain.

Aku penasaran. Kubuka kain itu. Lalu kemudian jauh terlonjak kebelakang.

"Cer—Cermin Kyuubi," ucapku tak percaya.

Cermin itu masih sama. Bagus seperti didalam mimpi.

Selembar kertas di kaitkan disalah satu sisi kayu cermin. Kuambil dan mataku terbelalak melihat tulisan itu.

_**Senang bermain denganmu. Mari kita lanjutkan kembali permainan pembunuhan itu. Naruto.**_

_**Aku sudah tak sabar,**_

_**Kyuubi.**_

Katakan padaku. sebenarnya mana yang mimpi?

**-The end-**

**Author Note : Wah ini adalah cerita pertamaku di Naruto dengan genre seperti ini. Maaf jika kurang berasa atau apa. Fic ini di buat untuk memperingati Suspene Day. **

**Reviewnya please.**

**Constantinest.**


End file.
